My Heartstrings Come Undone
by The Knowledge Zombie
Summary: Vegeta and how he is before the Buu saga. Sucky summary better writing promise


**My Heartstrings Come Undone by Demon Hunter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ simply a fan that enjoys writing.**

**POV from Vegeta and how he was before Buu Saga.**

_  
It's buried deep with in the past, I hope it doesn't last  
It's something I already chase, I already chase  
I try to give it all away, but it's never gonna fade_

**My eyes clenched shut as my body was thrashed to the floor by the overwhelming force of the gravity. I had been pushing my body and my boundaries for 13 hours on end. Using every technique and fighting stance I knew, and tried to better them in every way. I was at my very limits and one more hardcore move would tear me apart. Not only from exhuastion but from my thoughts as well. Today my mind kept me out of foucus and from it I made errors that servely damaged my body. Slowly crawling over to the controls, I lifted my body off the floor and turned off the gravity with the so called simple push of a button. **_**God that woman would be laughing her ass off if she seen me now**_**. I groaned and limped out of the Gravity Room. She was heavily on my mind today that was another reason why I was unfocused. Even from all my training, my endurance of the tourturous life under Frieza, my birth rights, I had grown attached to her and we became one, even having a son together. Without realizing it I had fallen face first into the ground. Once agian my point had been proven, I was weak and yet I still couldn't stand it.**

**"Oh my kami! Vegeta are you alright?!" The blonde headed she devil said to me and I just grunted in response and regained my composure once getting up. She just watched me, nothing more came out of her mouth and I was thankful for it. I wiped off my blue spandex suit, which was stupid considering it was torn and dirty already, and I walked inside.**

_It's something I don't wanna face, I don't wanna face  
I know you feel it's all the same, But I promise that'll change  
It's something I already chase, I already chase_

**My heart felt heavy all of a sudden, with a desire. That one burning desire of hatred running through my rebuilt heart. Putting my hand over my chest I could feel it thumping. 'Thump Thump Thump' Steady yet restless. Walking up the stairs I could hear my son and he was playing with another one of their stupid games, which, I could never understand. Quietly making my way into the bathroom I took my shower quickly. Shutting the water off, I dried myself and I made my way to the door and upon opening it I come into view to see the brat looking up at me. I gave a distasteful look but he never went away. **

**"What?" My son stared at me and then gave a smirk which was my own trademark.**

**"Iwantedtoknowifyou" I grunted "could take me to the park Dad? PLEASE!!" He pleaded with his mothers eyes.**

**"No go ask your grandmother" I walked off before they could revolt against me. Making my way into the room me and Bulma shared, I looked around and saw she wasn't around. Breathing in a sigh of relief I plopped on the bed. To tired to change the towel that remained wrapped snuggly around my waist, I drifted off.**

_  
You know I'm trying to believe that you're never gonna leave  
It's something I don't wanna face, I don't wanna face_

**Slowly my eyes started to shut. My thoughts was directly on the feeling in my heart...the desire. "VEGETA!!" I groaned and put the pillow over my head. I could hear her walking up the stairs rather loudly than usual. The the door slammed open and I hardly flinched. I carefully lifted the pillow off of my head and looked at her. Bags in her hands, just like always. I said nothing and she just stared at me. Ready to go off like an volcano, the reason was yet to come...**

**"What did I do now?" I asked nonchalanty she grumbled as if I took her boom before the strike**

**"It is what you didn't do!!" She said roaring at me I made no movement which aggravated her more.**

**"VEGETA GET OFF YOUR ASS AND TAKE YOUR SON TO THE PARK" I then removed a pillow off my head and gave her a stare. A stare I haven't given in years. She backed away, and almost falling onto the floor. My stare was of what I use to give when I was under Frieza's control. The 'I am Prince Vegeta and I follow no ones command'. It had scared her more than I ever seen her before.**__

There's nothing left! The fear is gone!

When my heartstrings come undone  
I will wait for you, I will pray for you

**"Bulma...I'm--" She cut me off by walking out of the room. Sighing deeply and removed my towel and put shorts on and tried to presue her. I stopped at the top of the stairs and heard voices. I could hear my son and Bulma bickering.**

**"Is he gonna take me mom?" He asked in a hyped voice. I could her her shaky breathing.**

**She started "Not tonight Trunks your father is tired, maybe tomorrow okay? For now its late and its time for you to get ready for bed" **

**"Okay mom" The dissapointment was venom to my ears. **

**Before they could catch me listening in I hurried into the bedroom and closed the door. I listened as they walked by and talked amongst themselves. With them out of range of my hearing I made my way over to the window and stared out. Out into the vastness of the dark sky. Filled with stars, stars that only reminded me of my catasrophic past. A past that could a horror film with a twist of science. I cringed at remember myself killing thousands of innocent civillians. Something I use to yearn for constantly. My heart beat quickened at the thoughts, the desire was growing stronger.**

_  
Before I make my final run  
I will stay with you, decay with you_

I know I'm not the perfect one, This pain has just begun  
It's something I already chase, I already chase

**My thoughts where interuppted my a creak of the door. I turned my head slightly towards the sound and I saw her staring at me, but barely. I could tell by her movements she was a afraid. Not only to come closer but look me directly in the eyes, something she has always done with me. I turn fully towards her, I, myself become more aware of her at this point and carefully inch my way towards her. I could feel her heart rate quicken.**

**"I'm not gonna hurt you Bulma" She turned her face away from me as if I had becommed diseased.**

**With that she walked over to her night stand and quickly changed herself as if she was ashamed for me to see her body, as for I have seen it many times before. Now I felt even worse, yet I couldn't help but smirk slightly. Bulma made her way to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and did other things before comming back out and settling on the bed. Laying herself towards the wall her back was towards me and she made no other sound. Watching her for a few minutes I cautionaly made my way over and sat on the bed. She tensed immediately and I had no idea what to say next.**

_  
You bring me to a better path, It's everything I asked  
It's something I don't wanna face, I don't wanna face_

There's nothing left! The fear is gone!  
There's nothing left! The fear is gone!  


**When I did think of something to say I looked over her shoulder and saw she was about to doze off I knew it had to be now or never. She would be afraid of me if I didn't say anything. I didn't want to see that look upon her face again.**

**"Bulma" She made no response, all she did was lay there.**

**"I didn't mean..." It was hard to apologize espically to her. I could hardly muster the courage to say it. To say I was sorry just to make her feel alittle better. I couldn't yet I knew I had too, if I didn't want her afraid anymore. I took in a deep breath and slowly let the it flow out of my mouth. I would never be ready but it was now the time.**

**So softly I spoke them "I'm sorry"**

**Then she shifted slightly and turned over towards me. Tears on the brim of her eye lids, she stared.**

**"I...I never though I hear you say that Vegeta" I just stared at her unable to think of what to say next.**

_  
And when my heartstrings come undone  
I will wait for you, I will pray for you  
Before I make my final run  
I will stay with you, decay with you_

**"I never meant to scare you as I did earlier I-I don't know what came over me" She nodded her head slightly and sat up**

**I watched her intently, watching every little move she made. I noticed that she had moved closer to me now and had wrapped her arms gently around my sore neck. But I did not reveal this pain to her, I certainly did not want to be laughed at. She was my weakness and even though I couldn't stand to be weak, I did love her.**

**"That look I gave you, I shouldn't have and-" She cut me off with a kiss**

**"Shhh you big idiot" She said with a smirk**

**"A Saiyan Prince is no IDIOT" I retorted back to her**

**She nodded in a mocking way, I grunted which made her laugh.**

**"You take everything to seriously sometimes Princey" I cringed, I hated that word. Before I could say anything to her she kissed me once again and layed back down. I did the same, my back against the mattress and my face upwards towards the ceiling. She put her head on my chest and I protectively put my arm around her. I could tell she was listening to my heart beat, as for she snuggled more into my side and began to drift off into sleep.**

_  
If you fade out without me, you'll know all about me  
If you fade out without me, you'll know all...  
_

**I layed there staring at the ceiling. My mind wandering again, mostly on my past. As much as I hated to remember, I grinned at all my deeds. How I use to be, how powerfull and feared I was. Now that was all gone, not even a single earthling was afraid of me or even knew my name. It was like my exsistance fell out of the universe. No one came looking for me and I did not go looking for anybody. I use to kill in cold blood, or just for fun. Now I couldn't even do it anymore. I couldn't even do it to the weakling of a fighter Yamcha. How he made my blood boil, constantly invading my household. Yet I couldn't bring myself to kill him, not to mention it would anger Bulma greatly. The night past and I did eventually falling asleep, but not as peacefully as I would have liked. My nightmares came to me, and I was hunted by the millions I had killed.**

_  
And when my heartstrings come undone  
I will wait for you, I will pray for you  
Before I make my final run  
I will stay with you, decay with you_

**Morning came and went. I spent some time with my son as to make up for last night and we spared. He didn't like being beaten, but he will get use to it. Kakarrot's oldest brat came to see Bulma and was talking about his ridiculous custom and how it needed to be changed. He mentioned the Martial Arts Tourtament and how he was going to be fighting. I stated as well that I would participate. Kakarrot out of no where announced he be as well. I smirked, now it made it even more interesting. My 7 yrs of training would finally be put into effect. After all these years for one day only he would return. It was the perfect chance. My golden oppritunity to regain my pride from him defeating me when I first came to earth. Humilating me when he killed Frieza and how Cell was beaten by his eldest. Now it was my turn. The Prince of all Saiyans to regain his birth rights. My majestic qualities and superior brain power to be put to use. I was going to beat him and I would do it ANY way possible.**

_And when my heartstrings come undone  
I will wait for you, I will pray for you  
Before I make my final run  
I will stay with you, decay with you_


End file.
